waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Started/Senior Prefect
'Senior Prefect' Senior Prefect is the rank obtained after Junior Prefect. Upon Completion of Aspiration 4 a player will receive this rank. Daily Rewards A senior prefect recieves 8000 of each resource and 300 reputation daily. Also, you can recieve diagrams daily from the Manouvres task for invading lvl.6 wildlands. Make sure you take advantage of that and stockpile diagrams for later on, you'll need them. Also, if you have the gold, do the Divination Trigram 20 times everyday. It can give you rare JC items if you get extremely lucky. A Note About Sub-cities As you probably know, senior prefect is the first rank able to control a sub-city. You are able to control one sub- city at senior prefect. Sub-cities are separate cities with their own governors and buildings. But don't rush ahead too much and build it too soon. Before making a sub-city, you should have 100k+ of each resource (stone, copper, timber, food) but I would suggest having more just to be safe. To create a sub-city, occupy any flatland, and click fortify. You will now have a sub-city. Treat this city similar to your capital, starting just like how you started your capital (without all the rewards). If you have lots of resources in your capital, send I would say at least 30k of each resource (depends on how much you have) to your new city to help with the growth. Also, be sure to send some troops over to defend it. Since a sub-city can be taken away unlike your capital, be sure to set up a solid defence. Resources By now, you should have at least a production rate of 4000 per hour for all your resources and at least one lvl 12+ resource building for each resource. Now work toward these lvls for your resource building starting from food, then wood, then copper, and lastly, stone. Food: 14, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 Wood: 14, 7, 7, 7, 7 Copper: 14, 13, 12 Stone: 14, 13, 12 Once you're done that, aim for 16 as the top resource building. Remember to upgrade your highest level one to the desired level first, and then the second highest, and so on. Food Food becomes more and more important as you advance. It is needed to support large armies, which are needed for battles. To help, consider killing off or donating some useless troops (like swordsmen) or sending them to a paradise for training. It is advised you build and upgrade lots of food buildings so your production rate doesn't become negative. Buildings As you get later on into the game, tasks in growth become less and less vital, and more of a guideline than a requirement. Still, try to complete them, they will help you advance. You should have or are working toward this: Ten lvl 10 (or 11 if you decided to upgrade the palace) villages A lvl 8 watchtower A lvl 10 garrison A lvl 10 university A lvl 10 legend pavilion A lvl 4 spy camp Lvl 10 ramparts and lvl 9 or 10 palace Don't worry if you don't have all of these yet, they will come. Also, building charioteers are vital at this stage. Work to get: Smithy & Armoury lvl 5 Garrison lvl 15 University lvl 10 After all of that is done, there are a couple things you might want to do. You can work on your legend sanctuary, parade ground, or advance the ones even more. Remember: warehouses are USELESS - they store very little from your resources. The further you go if you haven't realized, the more vague these guides become. Its because you can now make decisions based on what you think is important yourself. Wars and Battles Wildlands At this point, you should have a couple of warrior or seer legends 'farming' on wildlands around you for meteor shards and xp. Invading wildlands has never been as important as now. You'll need lots of meteor shards to advance to the next level. For a boost, consider completing the 'Tame the Wild' and 'Lay of the Land' tasks. Also, you should be invading with only archers. Halberdiers and charioteers should only be for defence. Notice I didn't mention swordsmen. If you have some at this point, donate them to your alliance for honour points. They are useless in battle, except against archers, when they're okay. The one and only reason to make swordsmen is for the 'Bulwark' task. After you complete that, donate them. Archers They have the ability to OTK (one turn kill) their opponents. When invading, it is suggested to only use archers because of that ability. Also, avoid wildlands that have defending archers. Wildlands with only halberdiers are the best.That way, you can successfully kill your opponents without any losses. Be sure you have enough to overpower your opponents though, because archers can be expensive to replace. Types There are six types of wildlands: Lake - Gives you food Mountain - Gives you stone Hill - Gives you copper Forest - Gives you wood Flat ground - Lets you build a sub-city on it Paradise - Lets you train troops in it Functions There are a couple of things you can do with a wildland: Invade - A quick attack on the wildland. Gives you some resources and reputation. Occupy - You take over the wildland. Gives you a bonus on the production of a resource Explore (for lvl 3+ wildlands) - You expore the wildland. Gives you a chance of recieving an item. Search (for lvl 2+ wildlands) - You search the wildland. Gives you a chance of finding high leveled legends. Legends Legends are needed to lead your soldiers. At this point, you should have at least five legends with abilities 27 or higher. You should have at least three warriors, one monk, and one seer. Having more legends is useful at this point for invading and defending. Your monk should be the governor and the others should be attacking or defending your city. Also, armour can really affect how well a legend does. Consider equiping some of your legends with armour if you're attacking a hard enemy. Leveling up To level legends, you can either assign it as governor, send it to a paradise to train, or simply attack other troops to gain xp (although slow at this point). Moving On The next rank in the cycle is Ministerial Prefect. The jewels needed are: 1 silk yarn, 3 lucent jades and 5 white jades. You'll also need to pay 40k gold but you should have far more if you set your tax rate to 50% (should have done that ages ago) and after you finished the hard work of collecting all the jewels. You should also have a lvl 9 palace at this point along with 20k rep. The reward for Ministreal Prefect is a Puzzle Box, a Solution and the pay for a Minstreal Prefect. Good luck to ascending to the next level!